The Daria Daze
by Kurt Dale
Summary: This story starts right after the season finale the movie "Is It College Yet?" Is Daria really ready to break up with Tom? Does Daria really want to go to college? Will Jane and Daria's friendship survive a distance, will Mystik Spiral change their name
1. Ready and Packed, lets Get The Hell Out!

_Chapter 1 - "Ready and Packed...Now Lets Get The Hell Out of Here"_

Daria could still taste the cheesy delight on her tongue as she lazily heaved her suitcase onto the bed. Her black, circular glasses falling to the edge of her nose, the usual sigh ensued. This was it. Daria was going to college, it was a chance to make new friends, stop being anti-social, have a real go at life. Daria's lip twitched at the thought that even she knew this wouldn't happen. Daria did small circuits around her room, once belonging to a mental patient, the walls were still padded and gave Daria a sense of fasle security. If she went insane, at least she was in the right place. Picking up a tattered, dog-earred copy of "Jane Eyre" and a demo tape made by Mystik Spiral, Daria wondered what would her new accommodation would be like, she imagined four walls, a perky blonde roommate, various undergarments strewn about the room, in her imagination she added some rough furniture and a computer. A drab visage. Daria liked the thought of a nice, normal, quiet dorm. Minus the blonde. Some more clothes got thrown into the suitcase along with another novel to keep her company when the perky blonde had nothing to do but talk about boys and make-up. Daria thought that she would introduce the blonde to Quinn. "They could be bossom buddies" Daria said to herself as she cracked a tiny smile.

Daria lent down to retrieve what was under her bed, not much, a discarded salami slice from pizzas past, a screwed up piece of paper, and a pencil that had snapped. Daria got up and sat down on the edge of her bed, the matress screeched as it always did. The phone rang. It would be Jane, or possibley Tom. No it wouldn't be Tom, he would be to busy.

"Hello?" Daria answered in her flat, unsuprised tone. "Yo' Daria, I have to give you my email address" Jane sang back.  
"Huh?" Daria said dazed. "So i can send you my wonderful gems of wit across thousands of miles and you can read them in whatever deep, dark, dungeon you have locked yourself in amigo" Jane replied sarcastically. Deep down inside, Daria would miss Jane deeply, she had been a good companion over the years she had resided in Lawndale, Daria was still internally thanking whatever non-hienous god gave her one chance to get out. "Oh yeah, what is it" Daria managed to gather a pen and paper.

Jane told Daria her email address, and Daria told Jane hers. They exchanged small talk and talked about Jane's upcoming trip to New York to try to make it as a painter. Trent and the band were packing up and moving with Jane to the big apple to set up and try to get a record deal there. Trent had gotten tired of playing house parties and gloomy bars doing sloppy covers of Nirvana songs. Daria was going to college in Boston. It wasn't too far away from New York, they could reach each other if need be.

Daria sat on her bed and crossed her legs, she pushed the suitcase to one side, and thought that she would finish it later. Throwing aside the pencil, Daria un-scrunched the piece of paper. It was a note to Tom, it dated back to when they had first started dating. It read:

Tom - I know we have only been dating for...the sentence stopped there and was scribbled out.

Tom - This is hard for me, we both know that. Jane is my best friend and i don't want to throw a really great...again this sentence was unfinished and scribbled out.

Tom -

I can't say this, so i will write it. This is hard, but i am willing to give this a try. Please don't hate me for being silent, but i am trying...the sentence stopped there.

Daria couldn't remember why she had never finished the note, she can't even remember why she wrote it. Daria again scrunched up the yellowish paper and cast it aside. Daria had doubts. She knew Tom still lingered in her heart. Daria wondered if breaking up with Tom was the right thing to do. Tom was going to stay on and work in his fathers firm, and once day become a partner. Daria had accepted a place in Boston College. Daria decided several days ago to study Sociology and minor in post-modern American sub cultures. Daria thought she would add a sense of irony to her life.

Jane would be busy with her art. Trent, with his band. Tom with his new job. Even Quinn has that new job as a hostess in that poor excuse for a french resturant. Quinn thought it was very, in her words "duh Daria, it's very French and very fancy, that's what makes it fantastic". Daria was suprised Quinn could say so many F words in one sentence. Daria could think of many F words to describe Quinn. It was dubious that Quinn knew of them. Daria put her head on her soft, lilac smelling pillow. Her mother had been in here. It would soon be turned into a Den or some other form of hedonistic, parental pleasure when Daria left.

Daria curled up into a ball and closed her eyes. She could hear the soft, tapping of Helen's red heels on the linoneum floor. She could hear Quinn talking on the phone. She would be transfering to a different school for the senior year, trying to avoid the fashion club, even though Sandi was secretly thrilled at the prospect. She still got a hasty goodbye. It seemed as if Quinn was growing up, according to her parents at least. Daria knew it was just another sporadic spasm in Quinns brain that although could simulate intelligence, among other things, would one day consume and destroy what was left of her tiny brain.

Daria considered calling Tom. There were still flickering thoughts of doubt and she thought that maybe she could salvage what she had left. Daria wanted to slam her head against the wall but then she remembered they were padded and would be a fruitless effort. Daria just let her eyes droop and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

Daria woke up still in her clothes from last night, that would translate into her outfit for today. She brushed her hair with her hands and went downstairs. The familiar squeak of the stairs sent shocks through Daria, the idea that she was leaving again sent her into internal euphoria. Jake and Helen where sitting at the family table eating a half-fast attempt at breakfast. Jake was reading the morning newspaper. Jake had put aside Daria's copy of "Sick, Sad World" for Daria. Daria had an internet subscription,  
so she would still be able to read it at college. Daria viewed the title, it seemed to be a run of the mill article "Are Aliens Stealing Our Television Concepts?" and a subtitle reading "and do they respect copyright laws? find out in Sick, Sad World".

Daria sat down at the table and skimmed over the article.

"Dammit!" Jake exclaimed. Daria waited for this issue to surface but Jake went back to his paper. He was just cursing at the newspaper in General. Quinn scooted out the door, a few fleeting words about a date, hanging out with her friend from work, Lindy. Quinn sped off in her new pale green, hatchback. Daria had her flight to Boston at Eleven. It was now nine. Helen had taken a day off work to see Daria off, however, Helen was arguing on the phone.

"Of course i knew she had an expired visa, that's why i told her to go back to Spain first" Helen said fervently. "No, i knew that you knew, i wasn't..." Helen added. "Yes, ice tea" Helen finished. "No! i wasn't implying that you were cold Eric". Helen spurted out again.  
"Oh, okay, goodbye." Helen ground to a halt. "Good morning Daria, would you like some eggs?" Helen said soothingly. "No thank you" Daria replied mildly.  
"But you need a good breakfast to start the day" Helen said grabbing a plate.  
"Then in an effort to skip the many days ahead, why don't i just eat a series of dinners"  
Daria retorted. "Daria, you are going to college, and studying sociology of all things, you need to open up, i think you are making some sort of progress and i am proud but..." Helen ranted.  
Helen's phone rang and she marched off to debate something new with Eric.

Jake looked over his Paper at Daria.  
"Hey kiddo, looking foward to the big bad world, gonna fight the establishment like your old man!" jake said enthusiastically. "Why would i rebel against the establishment when i am paying to be there?" Daria questioned. "I am paying kiddo" Jake smiled.  
"That means i am paying the establishment i hate soooo much...DAMMIT!" Jake errupted.

Daria finished packing her things and put her computer into a box and loaded it into the car. Daria had been sending various emails to Aunt Amy. She would be staying with her and her pitbull Molly. Amy gladly welcomed Daria into her home, as Amy confessed she would like some company, other the the howl of her dog and the constant wine her old plumbing. Amy had moved to Boston only last month, so they could get used to it together.  
Amy had moved for a new job oppurtunity, Amy had taken a new job as a Nutritionist.

The drive to the airport was a silent one. Daria dove deep into her mind. The screwed up piece of paper was still on her mind, Tom. Tom was all she could think about. Daria had taken a whole three hours to explain to herself why breaking up with Tom, why Jane had told her it was a good idea and why Amy had told her a good idea, even Link, who she met at the "OK to cry corral" told her it was a good idea, despite his clouded judgement and cynical approach.

The airport layout replicated a huge football field. Daria once again inwardly smiled at the fact she was leaving.

Helen and Jake cried and hugged Daria as she boarded the plane to Boston. As the plane zoomed out the city, she said goodbye to Lawndale, goodbye to a personal hell, and hello to a new hell that seemed like it was going to be a bit more public than previous hells before.

To be continued...


	2. A College Try

_Chapter 2 - "A College Try"_

Daria's head rest on the vibrating glass of Amy's car. Her things stuffed into the back and Daria's computer sat on her lap. The plane ride had been very peaceful. No crying babies,  
no old ladies to talk Daria's ears off, no perky teens. It was very soothing, the hum of recycled air slowly seeping out of the vents, the squeak of the trolly as it came up the isle and a dissatisfied stuartess offered you some sort of undigestable food pack. At the airport terminal, Amy had given Daria a quick hug and led her to her car. Amy was very much like Daria, her emotions didn't boil to the surface too much. Daria didn't mind it that way either, Amy would stay out of Daria's way and Daria would stay out of Amy's way.  
Daria looked down at herself. Her black skirt crumpled around her knees and her favourite combat boots looked scuffed and battered as ever.

The car ride was a silent one. When they arrived Amy's house. It was very standard. It looked as if it would have had belonged to a normal version of Edgar Allen Poe, perhaps his brother who was an accountant. It was single storey. The garden that lay out in front of it was tame. A sea of serene grass that looked soft and warm. There were various shrubs that popped out of the ground like ice bergs in the Atlantic. Surrounding the house were towering trees. They guarded what windows the house had, this created a sense of mystery and brooding to it. The house itself had brick walls that had been washed with some sort of yellow finish.  
An ugly chimney reared its ugly head of of the tiled roof that was the colour of amber.  
Daria walked her things to the front door and Amy let Daria inside.

Wooden floors ran throughout the house. It was nicely decorated with flowers and ornaments of various shapes and sizes. The ceilings were high and there was one small family portraint that was hidden behind a wall of roses. Daria internally smiled. "We are family" she thought.  
Amy showed Daria to her bedroom, even thought Daria wanted to move into the dorms, she couldn't tell Amy, as Amy had been anticipating Daria's arrival.

"This is your room Daria, i hope you like it" Amy gave a coy smile. "Yeah, it's fine Aunt Amy" Daria walked in.

For the next hour Daria set up her things and unpacked, Tom still on her mind. Daria set up her computer and decided against moving into the dorms. Daria didn't want to live in with another Brittany, constantly telling her she should do something with her hair. It is such an inane topic, Daria does do things with her hair, she brushes it. Daria shook her head at this thought. Daria had a single bed in the far corner. Her computer was on a fold out under the window. There was a rather ancient looking rug that was beneath her feet. Daria missed her padded walls. What would happen now if she were to suddenly self destruct and run into a wall. Daria closed the curtains and put on the Mystik Spiral demo tape. Trent's voice echoed around the room, the whirring guitar caressed Daria's ears and made her remember her alone moments with Trent.

Daria decided to contact Jane who would still be at "casa de lane". Daria booted up her computer and the blue neon light flooded the room and the start up jingle, jangled in the distance. Moving onto her inbox, Daria already had one email. From Jane. Entitled "Moving Status".

Yo Daria.

Just checking in here on this cybertronic mail we got going. Got my art things shipped to New York, worked out living quarters. Gunna live in a loft with an aging vegetarian totalitarian. Im not sure he is a totalitarian. Personally i think he enjoys the word.

Ciao Daria.

P.S Trent says hi.

Daria had a pang of nostalgia. It had only been two days since she last saw Jane and she already missed her. Hanging out with her making fun of the wildlife that is Lawndale. Jane was finally following her artistic dreams. Daria knew she would make it. Daria wrote a hasty reply saying that there was a void without her, and that boston, thus far, had been a bore.  
Daria went out into the sitting room and watched "sick, Sad World". Yet another pang of misery, missing Tom and Jane. Tom right now would probably be working at his father's firm. Processing documents and wearing a stiff collar with a drab tie, cheap shoes and cheap cologne. Tom insisted on wearing the cheap stuff evn though his family had lots of money.

Daria reclined reccumbantly on the lounge sweet, Amy had dashed off to the markets and Daria was left in a strange city, in a strange house, in a strange state of mind. Daria had been pretty much herded into college. Daria only chose sociology so she could maybe one day relate to someone who wasn't in a book, even though Daria could relate to the shattered, fractured people in books, rather then the well rounded people who tended to surround her. Daria felt like she was having a midlife crisis, even though she wasn't middle aged. Maybe because Daria was so mature, hers was coming early. Daria thought all this over as she watched images of a hillbilly marrying a steer. Even the hillbilly had related to someone...  
rather something.

Daria turned in early that night. Jane's words running through her head. "Shipped to New York"  
Jane was working it all out, she knew her direction. Daria was in a daze. A lost daze. One that she feared she would not be able to pull herself out of.

Daria's eyes flickered open. A hazey brown covering her eyes. Daria sighed. Daria casually lifted Molly off her face and retrieved her glasses. Getting dressed in the Dark, Daria stumbled out of her room and made herself breakfast. She waited to hear her mother's insane ranting, her father's cursing at stupid matter...Daria even expected Quinn to be talking about blue, sparkly eye make-up. Alas nobody was at the square table, the cold, square table. Daria had no idea why she was feeling this ache in her stomach. Daria was counting down the days until she could leave and go to college, now that Daria was actually about to start she had a yearning for those things she saw everyday, that she took for granted.

Amy got up and didn't say more then two words to Daria. Amy drove Daria out to the campus, and left her for orientation. A tallish man walked towards Daria as she stood in the group of babbling freshmen.

"Hey, I'm Blake Gregson, i will be your guide" Blake lavished a large grin at them. Daria sank to the back of the group and felt like a boston yokle...about the equivelent of a Brittany. Daria wanted to slap herself, soon she would start shopping and get a credit card. The college was such a strange place, people weren't fitting into Daria's mind.  
Daria saw a Kevin type, he had a football stuffed under his arm, yet he was talking to quite a dorkish looking girl who had a band-aid across her upper lip. Daria saw the arty looking people, they kind that would fit in around Jane, talking to the rich, snobby kids. This wasn't what she thought it would be. Blake kept stealing glances at Daria, this was very unnerving and Daria kept looking away and tried to talk to a rather weedy looking goth who had her earphones in.

The tour ended where they had started, out the front in the quad, where manys studnets were laughing and carrying on. As the crowed dissapated Daria walked over to the sidewalk on the street and waited for the bus, as Amy was now at work and couldn't pick her up. Blake came up behind her and watched her, Daria could feel his eyes and turned around and glared at him.

"sorry, i didn't mean to scare you" Blake soothed. "You didn't" Daria retorted. "Okay, cool" Blake nodded pretentiously. "So, got a name beautiful?" Blake stood beside Daria.  
"Daria Morgendorffer" Daria said without looking at him.  
Daria even with her enigmatic mind and emotion, couldn't deny his blonde curls were dreamy his deep blue eyes, didn't suck you in and confuse you and make you insecure. His body didn't make you want to join a gym out of shame.  
"Cool name" Blake played with something in his pocket. "Want a ride home?" Blake asked.  
"Why do you own a rollercoaster?" Daria muttered.  
"Huh, no i have a car, it's parked just down the road" Blake had already judge Daria as the kind that was silent, but wanted a guy badly.

Against Daria's better judgement, she didn't want to catch a bus. She wasn't even sure what route number she was supposed to take. Daria agreed and Daria followed Blake to his car. It was a sleek, brand new sports car, the navy blue paint job glistened in the sun.  
Daria slid into the car and did up her seatbelt. On the radio over Blake played some german rock band that Daria had never heard of but quite enjoyed none the less. Blake went on about how he was only a year away from become a fully qualified Psychcologist and he wished to psychoanalyse Daria. Daria thought that unless he wanted to disappear down one of Daria's many emotional holes, that he'd better not.

They pulled up out the front of Amy's house and turned off the engine. The two sat in the car silently. Visions of Tom flashed acorss her eyes, and Blake put his hand on Daria's knee. Daria just got out of the car and rushed inside. Tom would be the key to her undoing. Daria was falling to pieces over some guy. After the years she had teased Quinn about it. Daria was almost torn apart by the fact that she couldn't see Tom anymore. Daria didn't even want to go to College. College was just a toxic place where they take you in and turn you into something different.

Amy came home that night and informed Daria that she looked pale. Although that was just Daria's actual skin colour. Daria did feel pale on the inside, tomorrow was the first day of class. Daria didn't, she couldn't tell Amy that she didn't want this anymore, that she had realised that there were too many unresolved issues in Lawndale, and unless she took care of them and tied up loose ends, she wouldn't be able to focus on her studies. Daria logged back onto her computer and checked her emails. There were three, one from Helen saying that she missed her daughter already. Click. Delete. Reply with, "thanks, you too".

A second one from Quinn, which was surprising that she even had an email account. Quinn's was short and simply asked "Daria, did you take my pink halter top? Lindy wants it". Daria was aware of Daria's new Lindy friend who drank like a fish and had a tendency to use people. Daria didn't tell Quinn this.

The third email was from Jane. This lifted Daria a little higher as she saw she had an email from Ms. Jane Lane.

Yo Daria -

About to pack computer up, so i won't be emailing for a while. Not sure if the vegetarina totalitarian has internet. If not i will get down to an internet cafe. Drink some internet and type on some coffee. How as your first day of College? good? Trent and the band, along with me will be road tripping to New York. I love being stuck in a car with four sweaty guys arguing over a bucket of KFC.

See ya Daria.

Daria wrote:

Hi Jane.

College was fine. Met a guy named Blake. If you don't want them fighting over a KFC bucket of chicken, get them each a happy meal. Amy is nice. Doesn't talk much, which you would think would suit me. Although she does have a good array of russian literature, i will start reading "War & Peace".

That's all. Have fun. Bye.

From Daria.

Daria switched off the computer and browsed the internet, she was relocated to several dating sites accidentally. Even the internet was sending her cyber hints. After a while the beaming faces of happy couples got to much and she installed a pop-up blocker and turned off the computer. Daria heard Amy pull in the drive way and paper bags rustling in her arms. Full of healthy grocceries. The plus, or minus of living with a nutritionist, Daria wasn't sure she was happy or upset at the healthy foods. No pizza, which was a bad thing.

They ate in silence, watched television in silence, and Daria went to bed in silence. Not wanting what she had previously wanted. Daria wanted a diffferent life then what she was heading in. If college made her feel as ill as it did today. She would be gone by the end of the week.


	3. Advice, With A Slice Of Pizza

Chapter 3 - "Advice, With A Slice Of Pizza"

Daria sat out on the curb. There was a brisk wind and it was chilling Daria to the bone. Daria had just finished her first lecture. The professor was a short, plump man. Sparse, grey hair sat upon his tarnished head. He wore an ill-fitting suit and kept refering to sociology to be viewed at as a multi-layered treckle, which only made Daria feel sick and never want to eat treckle again. The professor also kept looking down a young women's blouse who sat down the front. There was no doubt in Daria's mind how she would be attaining her passing grade. College wasn't what she thought it would be. Daria didn't even know a good pizza place to drown her sorrows in. Daria needed some help. Daria could always ask Aunt Amy but Daria didn't feel comfortable telling her, her secrets. Daria needed someone who she didn't know very well so they could make an unbiased decision. Should Daria go back to Lawndale, or carry on at College as if nothing was wrong. Daria turned up the volume on her music playing device, the buzzing catatonic guitar of Mystik Spiral got louder. Daria had left all her CDs and tapes at home, so the only thing she had to listen to was the demo that Trent made several weeks before she left. The wind picked up a little and it was beginning to go dark. At least Daria knew what bus to catch now, but according to the timetable the one that stopped a couple of blocks away from Amy's house was another forty minutes away.  
It's times like this Daria had wished she had gotten her drivers liscence. Cars where whizzing passed and their lights hit Daria in the eyes and made her squint hard. When before she knew it a car pulled up beside her, Daria didn't pay much attention until a tall blonde haired man stooped down beside her.

"Hey Daria" A voice whispered in her ear. Daria looked out the side of her eye it was Blake Gregson, the one who had touched her on the knee. "Hey Blake" Daria said morosly.  
"What's going down?" Blake said kindly.  
"Well judging by the last several minutes, oil into the gutter over there" Daria said slyly.  
"Oh, cool? listen i was going to get a bite to eat, want to come with? i am getting pizza".  
Blake beamed. "Yeah, i could use it" Daria stood up. Daria didn't really like Blake Gregson that much but he was offering pizza and if Daria thought about it an unbiased ear. Someone that she could talk to without any preconcieved ideas about her and her attitude towards life.

The car roared along the highway. Daria had no idea where she was going. Jane and Daria where always able to walk to the Pizza place. Daria didn't like the idea of driving to get pizza, none the less, she needed the greasy, melted cheeze sitting on her stomach. It might help her think clearly. Buildings and houses zoomed passed as Daria stared blankley out the window. Before too long, Daria and Blake were sitting in the car outside an incandescent neon sign that read "Tasty Tina's Tip-Top Pizzaeria". Daria didn't care for the name to much, but as long as they served pizza, she was sold.

Inside there were rows and rows of table, the shiney linoleum floor was giving Daria a headache. The lit menus displayed every kind of Pizza available. Blake ordered a standard cheese pizza and the two of them found a shadey booth to slide into. Daria stared at her fingers searching herself for something to say, before too long Blake grinned and opened his mouth.

"How are you liking Boston Daria?" Blake inquired. "As much as a cobra likes a mongoose" Daria sighed. "What?" Blake said puzzled. "Why do you talk like that?" Blake added. "Why do you dress like that?" Daria retorted.  
"It's the fashion?" Blake replied with an upward inflection.  
"I speak like this because it's the fashion" Daria replied flatly.  
"Okay, how is college going so far?" Blake asked sheepishly.  
"It's okay" Daria mumbled. "Really?" Blake pried further.  
"It isn't what i thoughht it would be" Daria shrugged.  
"What did you think it was going to be like, highschool?" Blake sipped his bubbling cola that sat to his left.  
"Yeah actually, people are all the same" Daria muffled another discontented sigh.  
"That's not right, Daria..." Blake shuffled in his seat and reclined. "Daria, people arn't all the same, yes there were stupid cliques in highschool but although those moulds still exist, the social barriers don't, you must of noticed that the first day here" Blake lectured. Daria just nodded.

Eventually the steaming, cheesey pizza was bought to the table, Daria helped herself to a particularly burnt, yet melted slice and scoffed it down, the grease filled her mouth and it danced over her tastebuds, Daria smiled a little.

"Pizza fixes everything" Blake chortled.

The two talked about Blake's aspirations and blake, and little more about blake before a scoop of icecream with chemical sludge passing off as chocolate sauce came to the table.

"Sounds to me like you need to find yourself" Blake said with a mouthful of icecream. Daria lifted up her hand "There i am" Daria placed her hand back on the table. "No, i mean you need to figure out what you want out of life, i think you need to go home and just take a long, hard look at yourself" Blake flagged down the waitress. "Maybe" Daria trailed off.

The bill was eventually paid and the two came out into the brisk, night air. The words 'go home and find yourself'  
kept bouncing around her mind. Daria was dropped off at the curb.

"Listen, Daria, if you ever want to talk, i'm always around, alright?" Blake said out the window. "yeah" Daria was already walking away.

Daria made her way through Amy's neat little front garden and she let herself with the little brass key that let her into the dark house. Amy was still not home, Daria was just greeted by a dark void. Daria brushed her teeth and walked around the house aimlessly for a while before reading several pages of one of Amy's novels. Daria's eyes eventually closed and her mind sunk into a slumbering state.

That night Daria had a horrible dream, she was her professor at college, she was bald, fat and in an ill-fitting suit. Daria kept opening her mouth to speak but nothing but melted cheese frothed out and the whole lecture room was laughing hysterically at her. Daria eyes shot open and she sat bolt upright a cold sweat was dripping from her face, she pinched the bridge of her nose and placed her glasses on her eyes. The little black box next to her bed read "3:17AM". Daria swung her legs over the bed and dragged herself over to the computer and booted it up. Along with several jingles and blinding neon from the computer, she logged on to the internet. Scanning the 'SICK, SAD WORLD' site several times, pausing on an article to read it entitled, "Should Chimps Get The Vote?" with a subtitle "And will they vote republican?". Before too long Daria checked her emails and she had two, one from Jane and one for penis enlargement which she fowarded to Quinn.

Jane Wrote:

Yo' Daria.

Just checking in amigo. Progressio update: i have arrived in the windy apple and spreading my proverbial wings, that totalitarian who doesn't eat meat doesn't have internet, what a shocker. Found a great pizza place in the lower village and spend a lot of time there, considering doing an artwork just with cheese, might melt it too. Have met some interesting people, and eaten some interesting things...a non-cheesey pizza, interesting, but that's why i am here i guess. I ended up taking a plane here, you know Trent and the boys, they are probably still the way i left him, asleep.

Anyway, my bespeckled friend, i am off to find some source of income, who knew you had to pay rent?

Big J little L (aka Jane Lane).

P.S made friends with a nice lesbian couple and their poodle. I like the poodle as when i talk to it, it reminds me of the conversations i had with Brittany.

Daria envied Jane. Following her dream and moving and being totally independent. Daria let out a sigh and clicked 'compose' a blank canvas came up on the screen, Daria hovered her fingers over the keyboard and started to type.

Hey Jane.

Going Home.

Daria.

Daria shut down her computer and heaved it back into the box, she started to throw everything back into her suitcase, Blake was right, Daria had been so eager to get out of the house and Lawndale, that she had not stopped to think about what she really wanted, what she needed, and why, and most importantly, Daria wanted to know who the girl behind the mask was, Daria knew aspects of herself, her dry humour, her intelligence her great music taste and the fact that she took slight pleasure in wearing glasses. However Daria needed time to figure out what she wanted to do with her life, instead of just drifting through like she had done highschool and pull it all together to form some excuse for a person.

Daria scrawled a note and left it on the table for Amy, Daria would at least wait until the sun came up. Daria sat in the dark and sipped a bitter drink that Daria wasn't quite sure what it was, however it had a slight likeness to washing powder in water. The sun eventually peaked over the horizon and Daria used her emergency money that her parents had given her to talk a cab back to the airport, and buy a ticket. The airport was still dead at the time and Daria had mixed feelings about going back. On the one hand she didn't want to upset all those who were looking forward to see what Daria could accomplish, on the other hand Daria needed to go back and try to pick up some sort of sense of what she had wanted to do and why. Daria heard her boarding call and strolled down the appropriate gate. The plane took off with massive force and speed and Daria rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes, just imagining Aunt Amy waking up to Daria's note, she was a sensible woman and would understand and make sure her college knew.

The plane came down and scooted to a stop, Daria had her bags checked and she eventually came out to the blaring sunlight that was Lawndale, she took in a huge breath, Daria was back, the smells, the sounds, the people. Daria was back for another try.


End file.
